Dracula's Return
by Dracula girl 4 eva
Summary: The Dracula's return to stokley and when somebody turns up it all goes bad. (Vlad is a full Vampire.) I hope u enjoy! :D (CHAPTER 16 UP NOW!) please follow, fav and review!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Stokley**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"**Oi, Paul pass the sauce!" Ian tells Paul with a pile of spaghetti in his mouth.**

**I hear a knock at the door. **

"**Robin will you get that" Mum tells me.**

"**Sure" I reply. I walk to the door and open it. I see a girl with black hair and dark makeup.**

**I walk outside and close the door behind me.**

"**Ingrid, what are you doing here?" I ask her surprised.**

"**It's nice to see you too…wait, you remember me?" she asks.**

"**Yeah, A week after Vlad erased everybody's memories I remembered everything! But Mum, Dad, Ian and Paul don't."**

"**Wait, what about Chloe?"**

"**Her memory came back a month after mine."**

"**Oh"**

"**Yeah she isn't very happy with you guys. Come in." I open the door and lead her inside.**

"**Mum, do you remember Ingrid from stokley?" I ask her as we reach the kitchen.**

"**Ingrid, it's lovely to see you again! You were gone for so long! Where did you go?" Mum asks her.**

"**We went to Garside, not far from here actually. We decided to come back to stokley. We are living in the castle again. I see it has been rebuilt. It looks exactly how it did years ago, inside and out! " Ingrid Replies.**

"**YOU! What do you think you're doing here? You have no right to come back here acting all innocent!" Chloe yells at Ingrid.**

"**CHLOE!" Dad yells at her.**

**She marches up stairs into her room.**

"**I only came to visit…" Ingrid says**

"**I am SO sorry about her Ingrid, I don't know what's got into her." Dad tells her.**

**Well anyways, I just came to see if Robin wants to stay over tonight. Vlad insisted that I ask him."**

"**YES!" I yell**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**CHLOE'S P.O.V.**

**I'm sitting in my room waiting for Ingrid to leave.**

**I hear the front door open then close. She is gone. I see robin heading to his room and when he walks past my room and I pull him in.**

"**What do you think you're doing Robin? You're going to get us all killed! Ingrid is evil and Vlad is now a vampire." I say to him tyring to be quite so nobody else hears us. I shut the door.**

"**Don't worry Chloe, Ingrid's cool. She will not hurt us…anyway Vlad wouldn't hurt a fly, he is harmless!" Robin replies calmly.**

"**Robin, EVERY vampire will eventually with drink the blood of humans and when that happens they get out of control. PLEASE don't go up to the castle!"**

"**I'm going up to the castle whether you like it or not! "He starts to walk back out the door but I pull him in again.**

"**If you're going up there then so am I!" He walks out the door and into his room and starts packing.**

**I Get my sleepover bag and put my clothes in it. I put my toothpaste and toothbrush in the bag and I go into my wardrobe and get out some garlic and a stake.**

**I have to make sure we stay alive. I put them into the bag and get my pillow and my sleeping bag. I'm ready to go.**

**I meet Robin in the kitchen.**

"**Chloe, what are you doing?" Mum asks me.**

"**I'm going up to the castle with robin. Bye mum, bye Dad I love you both. Bye Ian, Bye Paul." I say.**

**I walk out the door with robin and we head up to the castle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**VLAD'S P.O.V.**

**I hear a knock and use my vampire speed to go down the stairs and I open the door.**

"**Hi Robin, Hi Chloe, it's very nice to see you both again. Come in." I say and lead them inside. "Wow, you guys have grown!"**

"**Hi Vlad" Chloe says.**

"**WOW! This castle looks exactly the same! COOL! So are you a full vampire? Do you have powers now? Do you drink blood? Do you want my blood?" Robin asked.**

"**Robin you idiot! Shut up!" Chloe yelled at him.**

"**It's okay Chloe. Yes Robin I am now a full vampire, I have powers, I do drink blood but mostly soy blood and no I'm not drinking your blood" I reply. We walk up the stars and into my room. "Just put your Stuff down here."**

"**Um, I don't mean to offend you but if you don't mind can I stay in a separate room? It's just well… you are a full vampire now and I just feel uncomfortable." Chloe tells me.**

"**Okay that's fine. You can stay in the spare room and don't worry there is a bed in that room. It is the only room with a bed actually."**

"**Thanks. Um which room is that exactly?"**

"**It's the one across from mine."**

"**Okay I will go put my stuff there. See you in a minute." Chloe walks out the door and into the spare room.**

"**COOL! You have a real coffin. AWESOME!" Robin says.**

"**Not when you wake up and hit your head on the lid." I reply.**

"**So Vlad . . . do you like being a vampire?"**

"**Well it's not as bad as I thought it would be but I would rather be an ordinary boy!"**

"**So what's for dinner? The blood of innocent victims"**

"**Robin!" Chloe says as she walks back in.**

"**I was kidding! Anyway we have already had dinner! I'm tired."**

"**Same old Robin Branaugh!" I say laughing.**

"**Yeah, it's a shame!" Chloe replies.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Malik

Malik's P.O.V.

I walk up to the castle gates. "So this is where Vlad lives now...WOW impressive!" I say to myself. I walk up to the doors and knock. I see the door open and a tall boy is standing in front of me.

"Malik? What are you doing here?" Vlad asks me, surprised.

"Well I came to see my little brother of course! Nice castle you have here!" I say walking inside.

"Yeah sure, just walk right in, don't bother asking" Vlad replies. I see a pretty girl with strait blond hair in her pyjamas standing in the middle of the stairs.

"Well hello. I'm Malik, Vlad's older brother. Who might you be?" I ask her.

"I...um...I'm Chloe, Chloe Branaugh. I'm a old friend of Vlad's." she says shy.

"Chloe. I thought you would be asleep by now, it's 12:30am." Vlad says.

"I couldn't get to sleep." She replies as she walks down the stairs. "So Malik, I didn't know Vlad and Ingrid had a brother."

"Well they do!" I reply.

"Malik? What are you doing here? How did you find us? Why are you talking to a breather?" Ingrid asks as she walks near me.

"I just came for a visit...WAIT... did you say a breather?" I speed over to Chloe, with my fangs showing. "I thought I could smell something nice." Chloe is frozen with fear. "Mmmm, healthy blood. My favourite!" I go to bite Chloe but Vlad stops me.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Vlad yells and uses his powers to push me against the wall. "You lay a fang on her and you're dust!"

"What is going on here?" Robin says running down the stairs. "Chloe what's wrong?" Chloe quickly hugs robin and doesn't let go.

"Well Robin, Malik is our half brother and he just tried to bite Chloe but Vlad stopped him." Ingrid answers.

"Oh come on, I was just having a little fun! Who are you anyways? Her boyfriend?" I ask.

"No actually I'm Robin, her brother!" He replies.

"You have a very pretty little sister there don't you! I wouldn't mind biting that pretty neck she has there." I laugh. Vlad pushes me against the wall more an it is starting hurt. "Vlad, calm down I was only kidding! So where is dad?"

"He went out for a couple of days, he should be back by next week." He replies.

"Cool. So do I get to bunk with Chloe?"

"No, you will stay in the crypt!" Ingrid answers.

"Oh what a shame." I reply.

"Ingrid you show Malik to the crypt. Come on Chloe, lets get you back to bed. You'll be okay, don't worry." Vlad says. Robin follows Vlad and Chloe up the stairs while Ingrid and I go down to the crypt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walk & Talk

Ingrid's P.O.V.

"So, Chloe's cute. Her blood is so healthy and I bet it would taste delicious!" Malik tells me in the morning when we wake up. "Why do we have to wake up during the day anyways?"

"Because Malik, that's what we have always done! Get over it! So...you like Chloe?" I reply.

"No, I like her blood!"

"Well you can't have it! You heard Vlad, if you lay a fang on her then...poof... You're dust"

! "Oh come on, he can't seriously expect me NOT to bite a breather! He knows me!" "That doesn't matter! Shut up, here they come!"

"Good morning Ingrid, good morning Malik. What are you two up to?" Vlad says as he walks down the stairs with Robin.

"Where's Chloe?" I ask.

"She is up in bed. She is to afraid to come down because of someone!" He says staring at Malik.

"Okay then." I reply.

"If you would excuse me I need to go to the bathroom. Ingrid would you show me the way?" Malik asks me pretending to be polite.

"Okay." I show Malik the up the stairs and while we were on our way to the bathroom we walked past where Chloe was sleeping.

"So Chloe is in that room?" Malik asks me looking at her door.

"Yeah, come on!" I reply trying to get him to hurry up. We have now reached the bathroom and I open the door. "Here we are. Now, do you remember the way back?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks sis."

"Don't call me that!" I say annoyed.

"Fine!" He replies and shuts the door. I walk back down stairs and sit in dad's throne.

"You're lucky the count isn't here! He would kill you!" Robin says.

"Well he isn't is he! Get over it!" I reply looking at my nails.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

WATCH OUT!

CHLOE'S P.O.V.

I'm in my room trying to get to sleep but I'm to scared. I just got a call from mum saying her, dad, Ian and Paul have went away for a while and they will be back in a week or two and Robin and I have to stay here until they get back. Mum has texted Robin and he has told Vlad.

I lay in my bed terrified. I'm hungry but I don't want to get up. I hear loud noises coming from the kitchen which sounds loud my annoying brother asking heaps more questions than he already has.I need to go to the bathroom so I quietly get out of bed, Get dressed, get the wooden stake out of my bag and wall to the door. I put the stake in my jacket and then I look left and right and can't see anyone hanging around in the hall.

I tip toe down the hall and turn right. I hear somebody walking behind me and as quick as I can I turn around pulling the stake out of my jacket but I can't find anybody. I put the stake back in my jacket and finally I find the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom and the door immediately closes behind me. Again I turn around with the stake in my hand and then I see Malik.

"Well hello again Chloe, that's a sharp stake you have there." He says walking towards me.

"T...take ... O...one more step and I will stake you!" I say walking backwards until I hit the sink.

"Well it's going to be a bit hard staking me if you don't have a stake!" He replied as he walked forwards and flicked the stake away with his vampire powers. He fangs came out and he moved forward even more until he was just one step way from me. "I'm a vampire Chloe. Do you know what vampires do to breathers? Well here's a huge clue, it involves drinking blood!"

"Please, I beg of you, please do not hurt me!" Malik comes closer to me and is just about to bite me. I scream as loud as I can then i feel Malik's fangs in my neck then everything goes blank.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPER 7

BITTEN!

INGRID'S P.O.V.

"I'm going to go check on Malik, I'll be right back." I say to Vlad and Robin. I go up stairs and see Malik leaving the bathroom. I smell fresh human blood and run to the bathroom. I see Chloe on the ground.

"VLAD!" I yell holding Chloe. "COME HERE QUICK!" I see Vlad and Robin run up to the door.

"Oh no! What happened?Chloe? Chloe are you okay?" Robin said in fright.

"Robin, she has passed out, she can't hear you. We need to get her to Renfield!" Vlad told us.

"But Renfield is away with Dad remember!" I replied.

"Well he is just going to have his vacation shorted!"

"Fine. You call him, he won't listen to me!"

"Okay, look after Chloe! Get her down stairs now!" Vlad runs out of the room and gets the phone. He rings dad and tells him to come home immediately.

"Dad said he will be here soon!" Vlad tells me after we take Chloe down stairs and put her on the couch.

"What's the big emergency?" Dad says opening the castle doors while Renfield carries his heavy bags.

"It's Chloe, Malik has bitten her and we need Renfield to help cure Chloe if she is becoming a vampire." Vlad says.

"I'm sorry master Vlad but there is no cure! There is no way to save her!" Renfield tells him.

"There has to be one! Well what are you standing there for? GO FIND A CURE AND DON'T COME BACK UNLESS YOU HAVE FOUND ONE!"

"Yes master Vlad!" Renfield runs off to the castle library to find a book with a cure in it.

"Ingrid, find Malik and bring him here! I will not let him get away with this!" Vlad tells me.

"I'm on it." I say and go up stairs to find Malik.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

DONT BITE

MALIKS P.O.V.

I sit in the vampire club sipping my drink. "Would you like another?" The barmaid asks me.

"Nah, I'm fine." I reply.

"You turning down a cup blood? That's not like you at all." I hear a girl say. "You must be full on Chloe's blood!" I suddenly realise who is talking to me and I go to run out the door but Ingrid grabs my jacket and pulls me back.

"Vlad wants to see you!" She tells me and the next thing I know, we are back at the castle.

"Get your hands off of me! Let me go!" I say to Ingrid trying to shake her off. Ingrid drags me into the castle and near Vlad. I see Chloe on the lounge but she isn't awake.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAY A FANG ON CHLOE!" Vlad yells at me as Ingrid lets go of my jacket.

"I didn't lay a fang on her...it was two fangs!" I laugh

"This is no time to joke Malik! You won't get away with this!"

"Oh come little bro, you wouldn't hurt me, we're brothers...remember!"

"Your just like Elisabetta! Evil, selfish, and you don't listen to people at all!"

"Well she is my mother!"

"You are going to go help Renfield find a cure!"

"Okay calm down!" I walk down and find Renfield in a big room with a lot of books in it. "I've come to help you find a cure!" I tell Renfield bored. Renfield is running around in every direction looking in all kinds of dusty, old and dirty books.

"There's just no hope! There isn't a cure!" Renfield tells me.

"Um would this help?" I say holding a book up that reads: THE BIG BOOK OF CURING HUMANS. "Chapter 1~Cure humans so they won't be a vampire." I read.

"What a bad title and chapter name." Renfield says coming over to look at the book.


	9. Chapter 9

**_CHAPTER 9_**

**_ JUST THE BEGINNING _**

**_CHLOE'S P.O.V._**

I wake up on The castle couch and when I open my eyes I see Ingrid, Robin, Vlad and the count standing around me. Vlad has a worried look on his face and I don't think he can sit still. The count is walking back and forwards again and again in a strait line biting his nails. Robin is sitting near me even more worried than Vlad is. Ingrid is sitting on the throne painting her fingernails and her toenails.

"Chloe, your awake!" Vlad says happily when he looks at me.

"CHLOE!" Robin says also happy.

"Chloe!" The count says with a relived look on his face. Everybody looks at Ingrid waiting for her to say something and then she sees them all.

"...oh...wow...Chloe you're awake...how exiting." She says glancing at me. I start to smell something nice. I don't know what it is but I want it, I want it bad! I try to my where the tasty smell is coming from and then I realise, Robin. I feel something coming through my gums and I think I know what they are, fangs, vampire fangs! Vlad sees me looking at Robin with my fangs out.

"Uh Robin, come here for a second..." He tells him.

"Why?" Robin replies.

"Just get over here!" Robin goes over to Vlad and I go closer to them. I feel very thirsty, blood thirsty. "Chloe, it's okay. You don't need to do this! I can get you blood bags!" Vlad tells me but I don't need blood bags, I need fresh blood. I get closer to them and I get past Vlad using vampire speed. I didn't know I could even do that! I am just about to bite Robin but I get distracted.

"We found a cure! WE FOUND A CURE!" Renfield screams jumping up and down through the doors.

"Only because I found it! Idiot!" Malik says.

"You, you did this to me!" I say pointing at Malik getting closer to him. He walks backwards, scared.

"Chloe, I... I can explain! I just..." Malik starts.

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

I'm sorry!... Wait... What Did you just say...?"

"Yes, thank you! I feel powerful and for once in my life free!"

"What?..."

"You heard me." I kiss him on the cheek and go up to my room once again using my vampire speed. I am starting to like Malik, after all, he is... kinda cute.

**_(Sorry 'The angels will always cry' but I just had to! :D mwahaha ) please R&R. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**In this story erin never died. please R&R! i Hope you enjoy this chapter and once again soz 'the angels will always cry' :D**

CHAPTER 10

SHE'S BACK!

VLADS P.O.V.

"This is your second and last warning, if you ever do something like that EVER again you're going to be dust!" I tell Malik, angrily. "You took Erin from me and now Chloe!"

"Oh come on, it's not like Erin would ever come back!" He replies. I suddenly hear a knock at the castle doors and nobody goes to answer it.

"Don't all rush at once!" I say turning away from Malik, walking towards the door. "Coming!" I yell. I get to the doors and I see something (or should i say...someone) I thought I would never see again...ERIN!

"Vlad!" She says happily hugging me.

"Erin!" I say hugging her back. " What are you doing here?" I ask her surprised.

"Well, I decided it is time to forgive you. I know you turned me into a vampire and when I found out I said I would never forgive you but, well,... I did!"

"I miss you!" We say at the exact same time. We go inside and I show her to the room she will be staying in.

"It's just past here." I tell Erin as I walk past Chloe's room. I see Chloe and Malik kissing and so does Erin. She looks sad for a minute and then smiles again.

"Who was that girl? The girl that was with...well, Malik." She asks me. "Oh her, do you remember before I knew you were a breather, and I told you about my past and I mentioned Robin and Chloe?" I reply.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well that's Chloe. Malik kind of bit her a couple of hours ago, well more than a couple, maybe 8 hours ago. Robin was that boy down stairs. It doesn't really matter, anyways, put your stuff down here. This is your new coffin!" I tell Erin as we walk into the room and she puts her stuff down. Erin kisses me and I walk out of the room.

I see Chloe and Malik together again and I ask "Are you guys dating or what?

"Yeah!" Chloe replies happily.

"Really? That's gross!" I say and walk back to Robin who is in the kitchen trying to teach Renfield how to cook normal food.


	11. Chapter 11

**_CHAPTER 11_**

**_BOYS_**

**_CHLOE'S P.O.V._**

"One cup of blood for you and one cup of blood for me." Malik tells me as he sits down next to me during breakfast which is actually 7pm.

"Thanks. So does this stuff taste good or...?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it does taste good, delicious in fact!"

"Well I guess I will have to find out for myself then won't I!"I take a sip of the blood and it tastes good, well actually like Malik put it, delicious! I see a girl walk down stairs and go up behind Vlad who is sitting down eating cornflakes and she kisses him on the cheek. Vlad swallows his food then kisses her on the lips.

'Who is this girl?' I think to myself 'Why didn't Vlad ever do that with me? Ugh she thinks she can just take him away from me like that, oh I don't think so!' I accidentally nearly choke on my cup of blood while thinking.

"Chloe are you okay?" Malik asks me with his arm around my shoulder.

"Uh...yeah I'm fine, perfect actually." I reply.

"Nice to see you again Erin. Did you miss me already?" Malik asks her smirking.

"No! Why would I? You left me for some some stranger you only just met and she wasn't even a vampire!" Erin replies with an angry tone in her voice.

"Someone's jealous!" Malik mumbles.

"Wait a minute, you two were dating?" I interrupt.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Erin replies Rudely.

"Because Malik is my boyfriend!" I reply. Erin has a jealous look on her face so I turn around and kiss Malik for about 5 seconds and then I face Erin. She turns around and kisses Vlad for about the same amount of time and I get angry. She has Vlad already and she will not be getting Malik, EVER!

"Come on Malik, lets go party without that freak!" I say planning to take him to a vampire party I saw In Ingrid's magazine that said everybody was invited. I stare at Erin and give her a hateful look.

'STAY AWAY FROM MALIK!' I mouth to her hoping she can read lips.

"Chloe wait..." Vlad starts.

"Yes Vlad?" I ask.

"Be carful, you're new to all this. You never know what could happen."

"You have no need what so ever to be worried because I have Malik and he will protect me." I say looking at Erin. "He also won't hurt me because he now knows that I know taekwando!" I add then looking at Malik and that makes him scared. "We'll see ya later Vlad. Tell Ingrid I said hello!" I ask him.


	12. Chapter 12

**_CHAPTER 12_**

**__**

**_SHE'S BACK!_**

**_MALIK'S P.O.V._**

Chloe just dragged me to some vampire party and it is pretty crowded.

"Hey Chloe, I'm gonna go get us some drinks. They only sell blood here bye the way. What would you like?" I ask Chloe yelling because all I can hear is music.

"Uh, Surprise me!" She replies.

I go to the bar and get us both an 'Ab~Negative' I go back to Chloe and she isn't there I look around and I can't find her anywhere. I go outside and I see a woman putting Chloe in her car. Chloe is unconscious and I see the woman get into the car. She drives off. I run after the car but I can't catch up even with my vampire speed. It's like it went faster than vampires. I hurry to the castle and tell Vlad.

"Ugh, I told her to be careful! I shouldn't of let her go!" Vlad tells me.

"She made the choice it's her fault!" Erin says.

"Who would of done this?"Vlad asks.

"Uh...I might know..."

"Who?"

"Well as Malik said it was a woman..."

"Yeah..."

"I don't know how it is possible but could it be the one person wanting revenge?"

"Well get on with it!" The count interrupts impatiently.

"ELISABETA!" Erin screams.

"But she is in the blood mirror! Unless..." Vlad starts.

I start to walk away and I'm nearly out the door but Vlad turns up in front of me.

"What did you do?" Vlad says.

"Uh...nothing!" I turn around and Erin is i front of me.

"You hesitated." She tells me.

"Sorry uh... I have to go... Help Renfield! Yep that's right bye!" I run out the side and then the Count shows up.

"Not so fast!" He tells me.

"Oh come on dad!" I say annoyed.

I eventually give up and I sit on the couch telling then what happened.

"So I went into the blood mirror when nobody was around and I smashed the crystal and Mum was set free. I told her to go and stay out of site from the rest of the Dracula's an all, then she kinda said she was going to get her revenge, and I think this, is her revenge." I say.

"But why Chloe?"Vlad asks me.

" Because she knows you have a thing for her! I don't know how she found out, but I'm pretty sure she told me that she did some research on your past, and found a breather family and that was all. I never new she was going to take one of them and probably...well...kill them!"

"KILL?!" Vlad shouts.

"He said probably you idiot!" Ingrid interrupts.

"Vlad has a thing for her?" Erin says staring at Vlad.

"So? Do you?"

"Well...uh...no...it's just...well...we are really good friends and all and I have known her since I was about 12, that all." He replies.

"WHO CARES? WE NEED TO FIND CHLOE AND WE NEED TO FIND HER NOW BEFORE MY MOTHER DECIDES TO TOAST HER!" I interrupt.

"Calm down she's only a girl." Dad tells me. Ingrid gives him a angry stare and so does Erin.

"Staring competition later! We need to find Chloe fast!"

"Wait...where's Robin?" Ingrid asks.

"Oh a lady came to the door and said there was a family emergency! has changed a lot since i saw her last!" Renfield tells us as he walks in.

"She looks nearly exactly the same bug brain! Can't you see? IT WAS ELISABETA!" Ingrid screams.

"Oh, I thought she looked familiar!"

"Idiot!"

"I heard that!"

"I know,That's the point!"

"I think I know how to find her." I say. "We can just call her!"

"Oh okay then." Erin says.

I get out my mobile and call mum. I put the phone on speaker as she answers.

"Malik? What do you want?" She asks.

"Chloe!" I reply.

"And Robin." Vlad whispers.

"Oh and Robin!" I tell her.

"No! But you can talk to her. The boy is still unconscious though."

"AHHHH!" I hear Chloe scream.

"Fine!" She puts Chloe on the phone.

"Malik! HELP! PLEASE! YOU NEED TO KILL H... *beep, beep, beep, beep* "


	13. Chapter 13

**_CHAPTER 13_**

**_ SAVE US!_**

**_ ROBIN'S P.O.V._**

I open my eyes to see a dark room. I see Chloe next to me tied up in a chair. I realise that I am also tied up in a chair. Chloe and I both have tape over our mouths so we can't talk.

"What's going on?" I try to ask Chloe but all that comes out is "mmmmm mmmmm mm?" Chloe looks scared, but i can tell she still has at least a tiny bit of hope left in her.

"Well look who is awake! It's the boy." A woman says as she comes into the room. "What is your name?" She rips the tape off of my mouth so I can answer.

"Robin..." I reply scared. "What do you want with us?"

"Oh nothing...just my revenge on the Dracula's!" She also rips the tape off of Chloe's mouth because we can both see she wants to say something.

"Well keep us out of it!" Chloe yells.

"Don't raise your voice at me! You're lucky I haven't killed you...YET!" The lady replies. "Let us go!" I tell her.

"No!" She replies.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Elisabeta Viccarria."

"Are you related to Malik Viccarria at all?" Chloe asks.

"Yes, he is my son!"

"But he is my boyfriend! Why didn't he tell me this?"

"He obviously doesn't love you!" I hear Elisabeta's phone ring and she puts the tape back on Chloe's mouth and mine.

"Hello!" She answers. "Why would I tell you? Fine, but come alone or they die! The warehouse near Parker street near the train tracks." She hangs up the phone and goes over to Chloe. "It looks like your boyfriend is coming to save you!" Elisabeta tells her. "He will be hear in 30 minutes." She walks out the door and I move my chair around tying to escape. I move my mouth and my tongue trying to get the tape off and I succeed. Chloe does the same and also succeeds.

"Do you really trust Malik?" I ask her.

"Not anymore!" She replies. I see Malik walk through the door with Elisabeta. "Malik, you came!" Chloe yells in excitement. "Help us!"

"Sorry Chloe, sorry Robin but i can't! Elisabeta is my mother and I can't kill her or even hurt her!"

"So you are just going to let us die?" Chloe asks as she starts crying quietly.

"Sorry!" Malik grabs a stake from his jacket an goes towards her. Elisabeta is about to bite Me then I see Vlad and Ingrid come through the door. Ingrid turns Elisabeta around and stakes her.

"MUM!" Malik screams. Vlad takes Malik's stake away from him, and chloe starts crying even more because she thinks Malik is going to die, while Vlad threatens to stake him.

"Go away and never come back otherwise I swear I will dust you!" Vlad says to him as Ingrid unties Chloe and I. Malik speeds off and chloe runs up and hugs Vlad. "I'm so glad your okay" Vlad tells her. He leans in to kiss her and their lips touch. Chloe pushes Vlad away and runs out the door.

* * *

**_Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews everybody! I really appreciate it! I will try to update the story every week or so... If not i have a reason! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you keep reading more! Btw, I'm not sure when I will finish this story! :|_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_CHAPTER 14_**

**_ THEM! _**

**_CHLOE'S P.O.V._**

I walk through the forest at about 4am I'm the morning. I just kissed Vlad even though he just made my boyfriend leave forever. The sun is going to rise soon and I need to find shelter. I run at vampire speed through the forest and the sun is just about to rise than I see a house. I run over to the house as fast as I can and I can feel the sun on me. As I feel myself burning I quickly knock on the door.

"Hello." Says a boy with short hair.

"Jonathan? Jonathan Van Helsing?" I ask still burning.

"Chloe Branagh? Is that you?

"Uh yeah, can I come inside."

"Sure." I walk inside and I stop burning.

"Chloe, are you okay? You look...pale."

"Do you remember Vlad?"

"Yeah, how could I forget. I saw him at garside."

"Do you remember...well...what he is?" "A vampire? Yes."

"Well I'm one of them now! I got bitten by him half brother Malik!"

"Malik? What were you doing with him?"

"He was my boyfriend. Then Vlad kinda...what would you call it?... Banished, him!"

"Well Malik is kinda a bloodthirsty jerk!"

"Hey! Be carful who you talk about like that around me!"

Mina comes in and she has heard everything I said.

"Tell us more." Mina tells me. I tell them everything that has happened but they don't seem surprised.

"The funny thing is that we are S..." Jono starts.

"Jono, can I please have a word with you for a moment, NOW!" Mina interrupts. They both go in another room and whisper about something. I wonder what Jono was going to say before Mina stopped him...

* * *

**_Sorry this is such a short chapter! I couldn't think of anything! I need ideas please! Thanks for reading!_**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I'M GOING TO DUST YOU!

INGRID'S P.O.V.

I hear my alarm go off at 6pm when it is starting to get dark. Everybody usually gets up at 7pm. I open my eyes and see the inside of my coffin. I get up earlier than everybody else. I walk towards Vlad's room but as I do I hear footsteps coming from down stairs. I quietly walk down but I don't see anything and I can't hear anything either. I feel a hand grab me and a bag goes over my head. What the heck is going on here? I smell garlic and in pretty sure I'm getting batnapped or as breathers would say 'kidnapped'.

"VLAD!" I scream but he can't hear me. I smell something different and pass out. I open my eyes to see a dark room. It kind of looks like the inside of a warehouse. I also see a girl on the other side of the room staring at me with sad and worried eyes. It's Chloe.

"I'm so sorry Ingrid!" She tells me.

"It's alright Chloe, this is not your fault!" I reply trying to be nice for once.

"Actually it is!" Mina Van Helsing says as she walk in.

"She came to me and Jono and told us everything, including where you are!"

"How could you Chloe! You wonder why I have never liked you! Ugh! If we get out of this you will be dead, and not the good kind!" I threaten.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know they remembered at first then I asked them and I..." Chloe starts as Mina leaves the room.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED OKAY! ALL I WANT TO DO IS GET OUT OF HERE AMD KILL YOU!" I try to get out of the chair but I can't. I am fangcuffed to it and tied up! If I could get put of here I would get one of Mina and Jono's weapons and walk strait up to Chloe and stake her. I'm starting to wish Elisabetta and Malik had done it when they had the chance!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

HE'S BACK!

CHLOE'S P.O.V.

I wake up and look across the room. I see Ingrid sleeping. I am extremely thirsty and I need blood. I didn't know the Van Helsings were still slayers especially Mina! I wish I never told them about the Dracula's and them being back. I miss Robin, Mum, Dad and even Ian and Paul! I also miss two other people, Malik and...Vlad! I know it is wrong but I am pretty sure I love Malik because he is kind, surprisingly caring and also sweet to me. I also miss Vlad but I don't know what my feelings for him are, do I love him? Do I not? I don't know! I just can't seem to figure it out! I'm starting to think I do love him because all I can do is think about him and his sparkling eyes, great hair and...CHLOE SNAP OUT OF IT! I see Ingrid wake up. She looks paler than usual, I think she is thirsty to. She is staring at me sadly.

"Why aren't you yelling at me already?" I ask her surprised.

"I'm...to...thirsty..." She says. She is that thirsty she can hardly talk! I see Mina and Jono come in through the door.

"Is somebody thirsty?" Mina laughs teasing Ingrid.

"Mum! Stop it! Get them a drink!" Jono tells her.

"Why should I? They are blood sucking monsters!"

"They deserve at least one drink!"

"Jono if you keep talking like that the same thing that happened to your father will happen to you!"

"What happened to Mr. Van Helsing?" I interrupt. "None of you business!" Mina snaps back.

"He uh...got killed...by a vampire!" Jono tells me sadly. "Oh" I say wishing I had never asked.

"Time to get this party started! This is gonna be fun!" Mina says grabbing a stake.

"I can't watch this!" Jono says walking out the door.

"Who should I start with first?" Mina says. I see somebody walk through the door with a pan and hit Mina over the head with it. She collapses onto the ground and I realise who it is...MALIK!

"Malik!" I scream happily. "What happened to Jono? How did you get past him?"

"No time to explain. I'm so sorry Chloe!" He replies.

"Sorry about what?" I ask.

"This!" He says grabbing Ingrid in his arms after untying her. "I love Ingrid not you! im not really her brother, mum told me before she got staked!" He speeds out the door and doesn't come back. I'm going to die. I suddenly see another person come into the room. Jono? No...VLAD! "I'm going to get you out of here Chloe! Where is Ingrid?" He asks me.

"Malik took her." I reply once I stand up. I give him a huge hug and i kiss him. "Thank you for saving my life...again." Vlad stands still for a while and he looks like he is frozen.

"We better go." He says moving again. We speed out the door and head to the castle without talking To eachother but smiling awkwardly. I know now...that I... I love...Vlad!

* * *

**_I am just about to explode! I just watched the last EVER episode of young dracula! There won't be anymore seasons (That is what I heard!) there was only 5 seasons! this is like... The saddest moment of my life! R.I.P. Young Dracula! I will remember you forever! :'(_**

**_P.S. thanks so much for reading my story! Over 450 people read it and over 1'190 _****_thousand views!_**


End file.
